


Culling Hive

by AuthorchanUwU



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cult of the Signless Sufferer, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Moirails, Murder happy clown, Non-Con Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, Sober Gamzee Makara, matesprits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorchanUwU/pseuds/AuthorchanUwU
Summary: Gamzee is on a murder spreeKarkat is made leader of the remaining followers of the SuffererPoor Tavros is unwilling along for the rideSounds like a perfect time to hold an uprising
Relationships: Gamzee Makara ♥ Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara ♦ Karkat Vantas, Karkat Vantas ♥ Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 31





	1. Murder Spree

**=== > Tavros, begin freaking out **

While that is a umm, nice suggestion on your part, that's a thing Tavros can't start doing seeing as he had already begun uhh 'freaking out' before you told him to. Which is why said troll was sitting in his small four-wheeled device rereading the messages Karkat had sent him, his pump biscuit pumping wildly in his chest as he did so. 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] --

CG: OKAY, I'LL MAKE THIS REALLY FUCKING QUICK AND SIMPLE. NO DUMBASS QUESTIONS OR REMARKS FROM THE POSSIBLY DEAD NOOK-SNIFFER PLEASE. JUST SHUT YOUR GOGDAMN SEED FLAP AND LISTEN TO ME. 

CG: GAMZEE IS ON A FULL FLEDGE FUCKING MURDER SPREE 

CG: HE'S KILLED VRISKA, NEARLY KILLED EQUIUS 

CG:.... 

CG: AND 

CG: AND…

CG: FUCK

CG: TERZEI'S FUCKING DEAD TOO 

CG: AND I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM ZANAYA SINCE SHE TOLD ME SHE SAW GAMZEE APPROACHING HER HIVE 

CG: NEEDLESS TO SAY, WE'RE ALL FUCKED 

CG: TO CLARIFY, GAMZEE IS DOING THE FUCKING AND WE ARE AS HELPLESS AS PAIL WHORES TO HIS RELENTLESS BULGE HUMPING FUCKERY 

CG: …. 

CG: FUCK, ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE??? 

AT: uHH,, yEAH I AM MOST CERTAINLY THAT 

AT: tHE ALIVE THING I uH,,, mEAN 

AT: i WAS NOT TALKING BECAUSE,,,, yOU SAID NOT TO MAKE ANY uMMM,,, qUESTIONS OR REMARKS

AT: bUT I HAVE A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS 

AT: lIKE,,,, aLL OF THEM 

AT: dID gAMZEE REALLY,,, hURT OUR FRIENDS?

AT: i DO NOT THINK THAT IS SOMETHING uH,,,, gAMZEE WOULD DO 

AT: }:( 

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: HERE I AM, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY FLUID THUMPER, WARNING YOU ABOUT THE DANGERS OF OUR MUTUAL FRIEND

CG: YOUR 'BEST BRO' 

CG: MY FUCKING _MOIRAIL_

CG: AND YOU'RE CALLING ME A FUCKING LIAR 

CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

CG: I JUST HEARD SOMETHING OUTSIDE

CG: FUCK

CG: GAMZEE WOULDN'T HURT HIS MOIRAIL… 

CG: WOULD HE? 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is an idle troll --

This was a thing that had made Tavros begin freaking out. Mostly because he was almost certain Karkat wasn't messing with him. That was something Vriska might have certainly done, but probably most likely not Karkat. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Gamzee hurting anyone though. Maybe they were mistaken? Maybe it was a different purple-blooded clown that did all that. That maybe looked a little like Gamzee. 

That killed Vriska… hurt Equius… killed Terzei…. Even though Vriska was certainly not the nicest troll and Equius always called him names, and Terzei was sort of a weird kind of mean, Tavros was sad to hear that. They were his friends after all. 

Tavros was beginning to sniffle a little when he heard a small noise. At first he ignored it, the wind probably. It came again though, louder this time but still faint. A honking noise. A familiar honking noise. It came again, this time closer yet again, and Tavros' mouth went a little dry at the sound of it. It sounded like pure and utter rage. Which was almost kind of funny, considering it was someone just yelling the word honk over and over again. 

It would most certainly probably be funny if it weren't so terrifying instead. Sliding off his wheelchair, Tavros left it where it was as he scooted himself across the room in a hurry. His breathing accelerated at a very worrying speed as he grabbed hold of the handle to his closet and struggled to wrench it open. Tavros fumbled with it for a moment as there was a distinctive sound of commotion outside his hive. 

Flinging the door open, Tavros scuddled inside, his horns making the task very difficult, but he finally managed to wedge the two again opposite ends of the closet. His neck was twisted awkwardly because of that, but he somehow managed to stuff his useless legs underneath him and close the door before the door to his hive slammed open. 

**=== > Gamzee, play hide and seek **

Now why in all the mother fuck would he all be wanting to do that bitchin shit? Gamzee wasn't one to all turn his cartilaginous nub up at a chance to all be playing with his best motherfucking bro, but maybe after Tavros is all up in the safe and not with them motherfuckers that be trying to up and take that choice motherfucker away from Gamzee. 

So maybe a motherfucking nother time. 

"Tavros? Where you all motherfucking be at bro?" Gamzee went asking, voice all up and down with random words. All being whispering and then shouting. Probably up and scared his most choicest of bros, so him all being with trying not to shout in Tavros' house. Although it made his think pan be itching crazy like, Gamzee tried speaking at Tavros with a motherfucking normal speak. Normal speak all motherfucking _hurts_ a motherfucker sometimes. 

"Tavros? Where you all being? Playing abscond and finding with me bro? All be looking and seeing and ain't be seeing you motherfucker." Stepping around a pile of ripped up pushes. Probably all from Tavros be playing fiduspawn. Gamzee be smiling fondly at that thought as his peer globes be latched onto Tavros' Tinkerbull, who be all hiding under a motherfucking table. All shivering and be scared looking. Maybe Tavros is hiding under some motherfucking table. 

Why that motherfucker be hiding? 

Maybe he not be hiding, maybe he's dead. Maybe ain't nothing left of his flushcrush but a MOTHERFUCKING HEAD. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Gamzee all went at holding his aching head. It all itched and tingled in the most unpleasant way. All be having thoughts that ain't even happening. All be thinking Tavros dead when he AIN'T FUCKING DEAD. All be thinking things that ain't MOTHERFUCKING the truth. His think pan be TELLING HIM lies. 

And Gamzee ain't having none be told motherfucking lies about motherfucking nothing. 

Shaking a little, Gamzee had his hands all on a desk, ain't even noticed when he be swiping all that bitchin shit off that desk. "TAVROS!" His voice all screamed out into the empty room, all filled with motherfucking _rage._ Ain't nothing even answer him, ain't nothing. Gamzee was all being alone with no motherfucker to be getting his chill on with. All motherfucking alon- 

Pausing, Gamzee be lifting his head, all be listening carefully like a sneaky ass motherfucker. He start smiling at a noise, all small like and almost be non-existent, but Gamzee all got his listening on to it. All know where his choicest of bro's be hiding. 

  
  


**=== > Tavros, abscond **

Again, a uh, very nice suggestion, but Tavros was currently waiting for Gamzee to leave. At least he was almost kind of sure it was Gamzee. It uh, sounded like Gamzee at least. Though, Tavros was holding onto hope that maybe it probably wasn't Gamzee. Even if that hope was sort of fakey fake wiggler kind of hope. If he believed that maybe it wasn't Gamzee, that would make it uh, a little less fake? 

Because um, even if Tavros had always known he was going to get culled, he didn't really particularly like the idea of his friend doing the culling. Especially not Gamzee. Tavros had um, always thought Gamzee was uh, real nice and sort of maybe his best friend. 

"TAVROS!" 

Tavros slammed one of his hands against his mouth to keep from letting out any noise as he heard things clatter to the floor. Nonetheless, he still felt himself jolt at the loud yelling possible Gamzee did. His horns scraped slightly at the corners and Tavros kind of silently cursed as he tried to quietly move his horns back to where they had been. 

When he had finally positioned his neck into an almost comfortable place, Tavros started to uh, notice it was really really quiet. That worried him. Like, a bunch. And he had started sweating. Like, a lot. It was almost kind of like he was Equius in that moment. He was almost um, certain that that particular blueblood would cull him if he ever knew Tavros compared himself to him. 

He listened, like really really closely. Trying to hear if the maybe Gamzee had left. If he had, that would certainly be a relief to him. Not that Tavros wouldn't be happy to see the silly clown. He would just maybe uh, prefer not seeing him while he's sort of on a killing spree. Tavros was listening so closely that he almost had a fluid thumper attack when he heard something, he was almost certain those sounded like claws, dragging itself across the outside of the closet. 

Curling in on himself, as much as he could in his awkward position, Tavros felt warm brown dismay fluid start filling up around his peer orbs. His bottom lip trembled a bit when the scraping came from the other side as well, and he couldn't help a small sob from slipping out. There was a low chuckle from outside the closet, like right in front of the door maybe, that sent an unpleasant chill down Tavros' posture pole. The door was flung open and Tavros had to crane his neck upwards to look up at the much taller troll. 

His fluid thumper sank as the fakey fake hope shattered at the sight of Gamzee standing there, looking very gleeful and predatorial. 

"All up and FOUND YOU motherfucker." Flinching as Gamzee yelled, Tavros attempted to press himself even further into the closet. Like maybe the back will open up and he'll fall through to a place that isn't here probably. Like in that one book about the giant purrbeast, the fakey magic troll, and the wardrobifier. Sadly, that was a thing that did not happen to Tavros, seeing as he was still here and not in a fake magical land. 

"Tavros, you being all motherfucking alive." Gamzee cooed, crouching down so he was at Tavros' level. His hands grabbed hold of Tavros' cheeks and he flinched at the cold feel of Gamzee's prongs against his warmer skin. There was a low purr that rumbled through Gamzee's throat as he tried to tug Tavros out of the closet. Tavros didn't budge, or more specifically, his horns didn't budge. They were uh, really wedged in there. Gamzee's gleeful smile was quickly dropping into a frown. 

"Come on OUT motherfucker." 

"Uh, I um, I mostly certain uh, would be doing that. But uh, um, uhhh, I'm- I'm stuck I think." Tavros stammered out, keeping his peer orbs downcast. Not really certain where he should be looking. Though he quickly casted them back up when he heard a sharp cracking noise. Wood breaking noise. There was now a board completely ripped out from Tavros' closet. And um, there went another one. Gamzee was ripping apart the closet with a fevered desperation, and Tavros was nervous as to why he seemed to be in such a frenzied hurry. 

Tavros' horns were soon free enough for him to move out of the closet, and Gamzee did drag him out as soon as they were, but then he continued with ripping the wood apart with his bare hands. While moving him, Tavros caught a look of rage in Gamzee's peer orbs, that froze him to the spot as he was gently laid against a wall. As soon as he snapped out of his fear induced frozen state, he began carefully and slowly making his way across the room. He waved for Tinkerbull, who flew across the room and propped himself onto Tavros' head, which he was okay with. 

He had just made it to the hallway that would lead to the stairs that took him to the door of his hive, when Gamzee stopped ripping into the closet. Oh gog, looks like Tavros would have to take the fast way down the stairs. He was mentally preparing himself to just fall down the stairs, having already grabbed hold of Tinkerbull to his chest, but as soon as he got to the first step, Gamzee grabbed ahold of one of his horns and started dragging him back into the respiteblock. Tavros let out an embarrassed and frightened squeak as he did so. Embarrassed because Gamzee was holding onto his horn and frightened because Gamzee was most certainly probably going to cull him now. 

"Where the motherfuck you be getting your abscond to brother?" Gamzee asked as he dragged him against him as he sat against the wall in Tavros' respiteblock. He held Tavros there for a moment, just hugging him very tightly. So tightly that Tavros began to wonder if he was just going to squeeze him to death. Which was certainly a thing a highblood like Gamzee could do to a lowblood like Tavros. It was sort of a relief when Gamzee loosened his grip and helped, um more like pushed, Tavros into a laid down position. Where Tavros head was laying against Gamzee's thigh. One of Tavros' horns were digging slightly into Gamzee's stomach. But if he noticed, the highblood didn't make mention of it. 

Instead he just started running his prongs through Tavros' mohawk. It was almost sort of calming, and actually pretty pale, if Tavros wasn't still so sure his best friend was about to cull him at any given moment. 

"Uhhh, Gam-" 

"All be saying you was motherfucking dead, be messing up my head good and hurting that shit." Gamzee cut him off, rambling as if they had been in the middle of a conversation. "Be saying spiderbitch all went and ran you though Tavbro. MOTHERFUCKING RAN YOU THROUGH. Came here all thinking I'd be finding a dead motherfucker. MOTHERFUCKING THINKING I'D BE FINDING YOU ALL DRIPPING WITH THEM MIRACLE CHOCOLATES. So, I up and culled spiderbitch. UP AND PAINTED THEM WALLS WITH HER CRUSHED MIRACLES." His voice kept fluctuating, making Tavros twitch and flinch everytime Gamzee started shouting. "Didn't even have the thought to hurt that Equius motherfucker. BUT I ALL GOT IT IN MY THINK PAN TO GET MY SUBJUGATING ON WITH THAT PEASANTBLOOD. When our little blind sis all be coming at me with intent to kill. GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING RAGE ON WITH THAT BITCH. Didn't mean to kill her, didn't mean to hurt Equius. All went to talk to Kanaya too and THAT BITCH UP AND PULLED A CHAINSAW OUT. Accidently caved her think pan in. All accidently killed her too." 

He took a sharp shaky breath, peer orbs flickered down to Tavros. Gamzee jolted in the spot as he saw Tavros looking back up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Gamzee flickered his gaze up and down Tavros' body, as if weren't expecting it to be there. 

"Umm, Gamzee." Tavros tried again, his voice shaking horribly. Gamzee's hand still in it's stroking motions and his gaze was locked onto Tavros.' Tavros tried to be brave and hold his gaze, but his peer orbs quickly flashed away as his claws anxiously clicked against one another. "Are yo-you um, going to uh, you know… um, you know cull me, uh cull me now. Since you're here and you did that thing to our- our other fr-friends. I just thought maybe you were trying to um, do that to all of us. That just seemed like a thing that was probably certainly happening right now." Gamzee stared blankly at Tavros for a few tense moments, prongs flexing in Tavros' hair, and his claws coming dangerously close to scratching along his head. 

"Motherfuck." Gamzee breathed, his peer orbs going wide and his mouth gaping open and shut. "I ain't never wanna hurt a choice brother like you Tavros. Ain't never gonna be touching a claw to hurting my flushcrush." Oh, oh, oh gog that was most certainly a confession. Oh fuck, oh gog, how was Tavros supposed to reply. "Wh-what about Karkat?" Tavros stammered out, because changing the subject was certainly almost better than talking about what Gamzee just said. 

"What about my palebro?" Gamzee hummed, his voice having calmed to a more relaxed tone. Much more relaxed than yelling had been. "Um, did you maybe hurt him? When he uh, talked to me he said he heard something outside. Karkat thought it might've… you know.. uh, been you?" Which didn't make sense now that Tavros had said it aloud. Karkat had messaged that not even fifteen minutes ago and Gamzee was currently at _his_ hive, not Karkat's. Gamzee's hand had stilled as he looked blankly down at Tavros. Did- did he say something wrong? 

Tavros was almost sure he had maybe said something probably wrong when Gamzee's face twisted into an angry sneer. "Motherfuckers be all at Karkat's too? Be all messing with my motherfucking quadrants? I'll CULL a motherfucker if they up and touched a hair on my palebro's head." Gamzee looked around, before glancing Tavros' husktop perched on his wheelchair. Reaching over with his long arms, he grabbed hold of the wheelchair and dragged it forward before grabbing Tavros' husktop. 

"Uhhh." Tavros wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was sort of an invasion of privacy maybe, but he didn't want to make Gamzee mad. So he just kind of started to sit up a little, watching as Gamzee set the husktop on his knee and began typing away at it. Tavros let out a nervous huff when Gamzee took one hand and pushed him back down so he was laying again his thigh again. 

\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

AT: best friend 

AT: WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK YOU AT? 

AT: chilling with my tavbro now, heard you all up were talking about someone being up outside your hive 

AT: JUST WANT TO BE MAKING SURE MY PALEST BRO BEING ALL MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT. 

AT: tavbro be telling me you heard some wicked ass noises outside

AT: GETTING ME ALL FUCKED UP WORRIED BROTHER

AT: so maybe hit me up when you got it in your think pan to :o)

AT: HONK 

AT: honk 

AT: :o( 

\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --


	2. Past Memories

**=== > Karkat, greet worshippers **

What sort of huffbeast-manure are you spewing out your talk gapper? What sort of bulge-licking, nook-sniffing, idiotic ideas do you have rattling away in that dried up place you call a think pan to be telling Karkat what to do.  _ He's  _ the leader you asshole and there will be no gogdamn greeting going on.

No, the agenda for today is for Karkat to attempt not pissing all over himself as Gamzee presumably appears to cave his fucking think pan in. In fact, in the process of not pissing himself, he might even attempt to actually  _ hurt  _ Gamzee while the said highblood does the culling deed. Maybe,  _ maybe _ , if he's fucking lucky, Karkat might actually leave a scratch on the much bigger and much stronger troll. Here's hoping! 

Speaking of, Karkat was armed and ready with his sickles as he heard the door to his hive open, after it came a patter of footsteps and multiple trolls speaking at once. What the fuck? Did Gamzee bring friends? Who the hell was in his hive? Did Gamzee even have friends outside their little online group? Because Karkat sure as fuck didn't recognize any of the voices downstairs. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, was it more cult clowns? Fuck, Karkat  _ might  _ have been able to talk his particular nook-sniffing moirail out of murdering him, but no way he could talk a whole clown posse out of it. He was dead, he was sooo fucking dead. Gamzee was going to take one look at the unnatural red sludge racing through Karkat's veins and fucking finger paint with it. Yes, they've been moirails for a little more than a sweep now, but Karkat had never been  _ brave  _ enough to tell him. 

This wasn't exactly how he wanted Gamzee to find out. It seemed a little less romantic how the nook-sniffer was presumably going to go about checking out his blood color. This was fucking great! Past Karkat was a dead think-paned wiggler idiot to have thought any sort of quadrant he had would ever fucking work. Of course, both past and present Karkat had never thought one of his quadrants would be trying to kill him. Not the pity ones at least. 

"Shit, shit, shit, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." He was panicking, his grip on his sickles going slick with sweat. Fuck, where the hell was crabdad? How in the name of fuck did someone get in without crabdad going ape-shit. 

Unless they've already killed him. 

No… no, Karkat would've heard something… right? Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! There was no way Karkat could even attempt to abscond without making sure his lusus was alive or not. So he began his way to the stairs to where he had last seen crabdad. Right down towards the menacing voices. His grip tightened on the sickles as he neared where he had last seen crabdad. Karkat turned the corner and immediately froze in his place. Fuck fuck fuck. There were a shit ton of trolls in his hive. Fucking fuck fuck. He was so fucking dead. He didn’t even bother counting how many were there, he was already darting towards crabdad’s respiteblock. 

"Wait-!" Someone called after him. Shit shit fuck fuck fuck, they saw him. Of fuck, oh gog, shit! Karkat's legs brought him to his desired location, he slammed into the door to crabdad's respiteblock before slamming it closed behind him. "Hello! Fucking strangers in the house! Now's the perfect time to be freaking the everloving fuck out!" The only response Karkat got was a lazy chittering sound from his crabdad. Fucking useless! Why was he being so calm right now? Any other time he'd be screeching up a storm and murdering the hell out of these bastards. 

Not that that would be much help right now. There was way too many for crabdad to keep at bay. Fucking great! A small, rather polite, knock came at the door that Karkat was currently pressing all his weight up against. 

"Sir Karkat, we're so sorry for frightening you like this. But really sir, we're not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually!" 

What in the buldge sucking pile of festering  _ fuck  _ was this troll on? Or thought  _ he  _ was on if the troll thought Karkat was buying into that huffbeast-manure. "Then kindly fuck off out of my hive." Karkat spat, glaring aggravated daggers at his calm and unusually mild lusus. "We would! But myself and the other Sufferers were worried about your safety." What the fuck? "Who the hell are you to worry about my safety?" Karkat growled. 

"Please sir Karkat. We need to get you away from here before the purple blooded Makara sets his sights towards you." The troll was sounding increasingly nervous with every passing moment. Wait wait wait, Makara. "How the fuck do you know Gamzee?" 

"As the Sufferer's followers, it's our duty to keep track of all the descendents. We had hoped the purple blood would be different… but, I suppose it was in vain. A giant striped purrbeast doesn't change its stripes. But sir Karkat, we can discuss all of this at a later time, someone  _ safer _ . We've already sent people out after each of your friends. We have Leijon and Zahhak with us at the moment. We're hoping to be joined by the second Summoner and Maryam momentarily." There was a small pause while Karkat tried to process all this. He had no fucking clue who a summoner was, what the actually fuck, but it sounded like they had Nepeta and Equius. Along with going to get Kanaya. "I'm sorry that we weren't fast enough to save all your friends sir Karkat." The voice said softly. 

Karkat decided to open the door. 

His sickles were pointed at a young troll, only a sweep younger than him, just an olive blood. Behind her was about six other trolls. All around Karkat's age, just a sweep or two younger or older. From what he could tell, there were two rust bloods, a bronze blood, and three yellow bloods. They were all staring at Karkat with awe in their peer orbs. What in the buldge-sucking fuck were they staring at him like that for? 

The olive blood cleared her throat and actually fucking curtsied to him. There was a faint blush across her cheeks that baffled the fuck out of Karkat, who had moved back into the room so he was closer to crabdad. "My apologies sir Karkat." "Fucking stop with the 'sir' bullshit." Karkat blurted out, growing more aggravated with each passing moment. "As you wish Mr. Vantas." Holy fucking shit, that's not what he fucking meant. "Karkat, just call me Karkat. Now what the fuck do you want with me and my friends." 

"Karkat." The olive blood's blush deepened and she let out a soft little giggle, before finally righting herself. "Yes, well Karkat. Uh, it would be best if you came with us. We can explain more properly at our hideout. We offer our home and protection to both you and your lusus." She then turned to crabdad and curtsied to him as well. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Again? What in the actual fuck was she going on about. Before Karkat could voice his question, the girl was talking again. 

"Ah, forgive me, but allow me to introduce myself and my company before we head out. I am Frogla Harsog, behind me are my company," Pointing to the rust bloods first, she began. "These are Drakin Vipsun and Minusu Luseen." Next she gestured to the yellow bloods. "Wippei Carvei, Bloomp Windsa, and Cuvbun Wasupo." Lastly to pointed out the bronze blood. "And this is Tirama Dustyu." Ending with a flourish, Frogla then locked eyes with you and stood there waiting. What was she waiting on? For Karkat to introduce himself? They already fucking knew him apparently. "Karkat Vantas." Karkat finally snapped out, glaring at all these newcomers. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Karkat. If you would be so kind as to come with us, we will explain everything along the way to your new home." 

**=== > Tavros, Dream**

No offense, but uh, why do you keep suggesting things Tavros has already done? In fact, he had just um, finished dreaming moments ago. 

It had sort of been a nice dream too. Which is weird considering he couldn't feel any sopor slime around him. Tavros was thinking he probably fell out of his four-wheeled device again and just fell asleep on the floor probably. But that dream, it was a nice one. Sort of a bit sad maybe, he thinks. But he was flushed for some midblood adult. He knew it was some midblood adult because the only detail Tavros could remember about them was their beautiful emerald green eyes. 

They uh, didn't like him back. Tavros had been really sad about that in his dream, and maybe a little sad still, but they were really nice about it and even wanted to be friends with him. Tavros let loose a small chuckle. If only there was a troll out there like that, instead of in his imagination. A midblood being so nice to a lowblood like him, that sure would be something. 

Although, Tavros had Gamzee, but he didn't really um, count. Tavros was kind of sure Gamzee wasn't even aware half the time of uh, who was a lowblood and who was a highblood. 

Something about thinking about Gamzee tickled at the back of Tavros' thinkpan. Like um, maybe something important. That he should try and remember probably. But Tavros quickly dismissed it as he started thinking about that wonderful, and kind of sad, dream he had. He wished he could remember their name at least, although that would probably, maybe, make him more sad? They had been such a lovely jade color. Huh.. Jade. That would be sort of a weird name. Like, it's not even six letters long, and it would probably most certainly be weird for a jadeblood to be called Jade. 

"Whatcha motherfucking mumbling about over there bro?" 

Immediately Tavros shot up, eyes flying open as he grasping his beating chest, feeling his fluid thumper going wild inside. Gamzee was sitting across from him, staring intently at Tavros' husktop. Which, again, made Tavros feel like maybe this was an invasion of privacy? Not that Tavros had anything to hide on there, except… oh no. A blush flared against his cheeks as he remembered he had been writing a story about Pupa Pan coming to take him away on wild and magical adventures. Oh gog, he was pretty sure he had made Pupa start waxing pale for him. Oh gog, oh gog, please don't have read that Gamz. 

"Wh-what are you uh, do-doing on m-my husktop." Tavros stammered out, very aware of the fact that Gamzee was still probably the same Gamzee that totally culled his friends the other night. "Motherfucker ain't being on and answering me. My palest motherfucking bro ain't be answering me." Gamzee frowned, his shoulders shaking just the slightest. Was that from worry or rage? Tavros decided not to risk it and just gave a silent nod. He grimaced as Gamzee turned his gaze towards him, Tavros tried to give a small hestainted small, but he thinks it might have fell flat maybe. 

"So what were you getting your mumbling on about brother? Got yourself a nasty motherfucking daymare? I get it Tavbro, get those all the fucking time nowadays." 

"Uhhhh." Reason told Tavros that Gamzee might get a little mad maybe if he told him a dream about a flushcrush. Even the idea of bring up flushed feelings around Gamzee was sending Tavros into a nervous fit. So he sort of blurted out the first thing that popped into his think-pan. "Um, it was uh, you know, a barkbeast, and uh uh, it was probably going to eat me a think? Because it was a barkbeast…" Tavros trailed off, realizing how stupid here sounded, being scared of a barkbeast. But Gamzee just nodded his head thoughtfully. Um, thoughtful was a weird look on Gamz. 

"Yeah, I get it motherfucker. But that bitchin tits barkbeast can't get his culling on us motherfuckers no more. We're all being free trolls and shit. Don't seem like you motherfuckers remember that shit though." Gamzee had set the husktop down and was scooting closer to Tavros, who in turn, sort of leaned away. "Once I be off that fucking  **_poison_ ** all rotting my think-pan, all this bitchin memories be filling up the place the slime had been. You was  _ dead  _ motherfucker." Gamzee reached Tavros, much to the dismay of his leaning away ability. He strung an arm around the smaller troll, who was seemingly trying to hunch over into himself. 

"Um, I'm sorry that I, you know… uh, died?" Tavros began, attempting to shrug out of Gamzee's hold. That was a thing that did not help at all. Actually, it maybe did less than help. Considering Gamzee's grip tightened almost painfully and he pulled Tavros against him. Placing him, embarrassingly, between his legs and wrapping his large arms across the brownblood's midsection. Tavros froze as Gamzee let out a sort of purring noise as he nuzzled the back of Tavros' head. This was making Tavros very very very uncomfortable and he wished he could maybe, get out of this situation somehow? 

"No worries Tavbro. You being all alive now.  _ Gonna make sure you motherfucking  _ **_stay that way_ ** ." 

**=== > Karkat, worry about Tavros**

Why in the nook-sniffing  _ fuck  _ would Karkat give a single shit about that stammering and stuttering troll when he was literally walking straight into the giant purrbeast's den. Karkat has enough on his circular nutrient platter as it was. Perhaps he had plans of getting culled by this gogforsaken group of unknown trolls, who he so stupidly agreed to follow back to their place. 

Past Karkat was a fucking buldge-sucking idiot. 

"Right this way Karkat!" Frogla said, excitement clear in her tone. Yes, probably excited to get him in this deep and foreboding cave and proceed to rip him apart piece by piece. 

"Nepeta and the sweat-fucker are down there?" Karkat asked warily, eyeing the trolls suspiciously. Frogla immediately took action, she snapped her prongs at Drakin and he immediately scurried off. "Drakin here will return with your friends momentarily. You really have no need to be concerned with your safety here. Most of the trolls see you as a god, or at least a god reborn." Well that is certainly unnerving as fuck. 

"I'm sure you must be very excited to see your oliveblooded 'friend'." Frogla hummed, her own cheeks turning a tinted olive shade. "Yeah and the bloodblooded nook-sniffer, I guess." He replied, noticing the whole lot of trolls soured at the mention of Equius. What the fuck? 

"Karkitty!" A voice purred from the depths of the cave. Karkat took a hesitant step forward, but was suddenly pushed back by a heavy weight against his chest. He landed on his back, heading his head roughly against the ground, as Nepeta calmly perched on his chest like she hadn't just almost gave him a fluid thumper attack. 

"Ac worriedly asks if Karkitty is okay? Beclaws, she'd hate to have hurt him by accident." Nepeta carefully looked you over for any injuries. Karkat took that as an invite to shove the purrbeast obsessed crazy girl  _ off  _ of him. "Jegus fuck Nepeta! Give me a fucking warning next time!" Karkat hissed before looking around at all the cultist trolls. They were very pointedly glancing away, as if Karkat and Nepeta were having a private moment. Again, what the fuck? "Karkat assures the autistic girl he's fine and wonders what god out there has a personal grudge to constantly be throwing more and more shit at him every fucking night if his life." 

Nepeta let out a sympathetic mummer, which just made Karkat even more annoyed. He just called the girl autistic and she was still on that weird pity trip she had for him. Karkat took an uncomfortable step away from Nepeta. As much as he was a romance expert, he had no fucking clue how to deal with someone who had a flushed crush on  _ him  _ of all trolls. Maybe organize an intervention to help her see the error of her fucking ways? Equius will start of course. That sweat fucker would just be dying to convince his moirail not to settle for a lowblood like Karkat. 

Speaking of the hoofebeast fucker, pun intended you asswipes, where the hell was he? 

"Where's Equius?" Karkat blurted out, his peer orbs flashing around the group of trolls, only one of which he actually knew. It's not like he was all excited to see Equius and smell his sweat stenched air, but it would be nice to see another familiar face among all these cult fuckers. 

"My meowrail?" Nepeta tilted her head to the side, peer orbs seemingly glowing at the mention of Equius. "Oh, he's inside! It's really nice in here Karkitty, although it looks purrty bad on the outside, it's really not! But these nice trolls said you requested me-ow." Nepeta's cheeks filled a olive tone, one of her feet scruffing at the ground. "You know… alone." Jegus fuck, no. 

"No, I had wanted to see both of you fuckers before diving neck first into a pile of possibly bloodthirsty trolls." Karkat said, his voice blunt as he sent a scorching glare at the trolls around him. One of the yellowbloods, Cuvbun you think their name was, glanced anxiously up at the sky. "We should probably continue this conversation inside." They mumbled, their voice soft spoken and barely above a whisper. "Fuck, why didn't you just say so!" Karkat hissed, his own peer orbs locked on the brightening sky overhead. 

Grabbing ahold of Nepeta's arms, and ignoring the embarrassingly happy squeal she made as he did so, Karkat charged into the cave as sure-footed and confidently as he could portray. Which was a little difficult given that he was quite literally walking blind into a home of trolls who for some reason worshipped his dumbfuck ancestor, and in turn worshipped him maybe? Fuck this whole situation! Fuck this cult, fuck Gamzee, and  _ fuck  _ that dumbfuck past Karkat for agreeing with this fucking shit. 

"Right this way." Frogla hummed happily, as she scooted past Karkat and began to lead the way. Thank fuck for that, because they soon came to several forks in the cave. The weird as fuck troll was practically skipping with joy as she made her way through the tunnels. "We have a certain jadeblood who's very excited to see you again Karkat." Frogla hummed, to which Karkat sighed in relief. Kanaya was okay, thank fuck. He had been worried Gamzee had killed him. They walked for what felt like miles in the dark, occasionally a lantern would light their way. 

They finally came to a strange wall of what looked like yellowblood psionics. Karkat stopped, making Nepeta bump into his back, where she had been walking closely behind him. He watched with a wary gaze as Frogla passed easily through the wall, before looking back at him. "Oh, don't fret Karkat. This wall of energy was put to keep highbloods out. It allows all bloods from rusts to jades to enter, and of course mutant bloods such as yourself." Karkat flinched hard away from the troll, his peer orbs widening in horror. 

Well fuck, they say they knew his ancestor so it made fucking sense they knew about the sludge running through his body. But holy fucking shit, Karkat for so unknown reason didn't think the fuckasses knew that much. He took an unsteady deep breath as Nepeta crooked her head to the side. 

"Mewtant?" 

Karkat darted through the wall of energy as fast as his legs would take him. Fuck, Nepeta was a weird, possibly brain-dead, cat obsessed girl. But Karkat wouldn't be able to take it having her look at him like the freak he was. 

"Where's Kanaya?" Karkat snapped out at Frogla, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Nepeta's unwanted attention. Frogla blinked and crooked her head in confusion. "The jadeblood." Frogla's gaze lit up immediately, before attempting to grab ahold of Karkat's arm. He jerked it away and glared. "Lead, I'll follow." 

Before long, Karkat was being led through twisting tunnels, he squinted, as light started coming into view. Were they heading back up to the surface? No, that was not the case at all. Frogla stopped at the edge of a huge room, the rocks smoothed out and lights streamed up everywhere. Also everywhere, were fucking trolls. Karkat froze, suddenly wishing he had dragged Nepeta along with him. He had expected, at most, ten or fifteen trolls starting a foolish dumbfuck rebellion. There were at least thirty trolls in this cave, and even more crowding the other tunnels leading away from the cave. 

They were all looking at Karkat. 

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. Karkat didn't have much time to freak out before he recognized a familiar jadeblood making his way towards him. Sighing a breath of relief, Karkat started walking towards her. "Kanaya, what in the fuck-" He stopped short as she stepped into a particular bright spot of lighting. Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. That's not Kanaya, that's a gog damned fucking adult. 

Karkat immediately started scrambling backwards but now the jadeblood was running towards him. He let out a terrified shriek as the jadeblood reached him, picked him up, and started squeezing. Karkat's legs kicked the air as he desperately tried to find purchase to get himself free, his blunt claws digging helplessly into the midblood's arms. It took him a very panicking long time to realize the adult wasn't squeezing the life out of him. She was hugging Karkat. It was also at that moment that Karkat noticed her skin was glowing faintly in the dim light of the cave. 

"Oh Kankri." The jadeblood sniffed, causing Karkat to become alarmed as dismay fluid spilled from her peer orbs. She buried her face against a very confused, and still utterly terrified, Karkat's shoulder. "I've missed you so much, my child." 


End file.
